Teacher's Pet
by theglassalchemist
Summary: Ino had always been an attentive student, whether this was to keep her father happy or to wipe that smug grin off of Sasuke's face was anyone's guess. However, a strange face at the school gives her a whole new reason to pay attention in class.
1. Chapter 1

Well, it was really all his fault.

It _was! _No matter what he said about it. There she had been minding her own business when he had come and messed everything right up.

Ino had always been a good student. (Aiish! Don't look at me like that, you can be brainy and have great fashion sense too, you know! Sakura just uses her brains as an excuse not to look good!) But this year was different, it was personal. Two rows down and one seat across sat Sasuke Uchiha, her ex-boyfriend. Or at least that's what she liked to tell Sakura, in reality it had been one date the boy had left early but still – it was more than the pinkette had ever gotten. Ino scowled, delicate brow furrowing as she laid eyes upon him. Ugh, she couldn't even see why she'd ever liked him! Yes, he was tall, dark and mysterious, not to mention those eyes that you could drown in and-

No. He could be as dreamy as they come but he was still a stuck up little brat who didn't know sex on legs when it walked up to him and asked him on a date over and over. Flipping her hair back the blonde instead chose to focus on the teacher's voice still dragging on about some boring topic or another. Christ. How was a girl supposed to learn anything with a teacher who made the lesson sound about as interesting as a mall with no sales? Nevertheless she patiently wrote notes down, checking the textbook for reference as she went. That Uchiha snob had scored higher than her on her last test and she'd be damned if he was about to rub it in her face with that smug smirk on his lips _ever_ again.

Luckily she was saved from the tediousness of yet another 'amusing' anecdote about trigonometry when the bell rang, sounding the end of the lesson. Trying, and most likely failing, to hide her glee Ino grabbed up her books and made her way to the door, making sure to sashay past Sasuke's desk as she did so.

"Bye Iruka-sensei!" She called with a small waggle of her fingers as she left the classroom. Sadly the day wasn't over quite yet so it was with a distinct lack of spring in her step that she made her way down the hall to her next class; English Lit. There was at least one upside, they had a new teacher and if she got there quick she might be able to put in a good first impression and maybe a bad word about a certain someone.

Pushing open the door with a wide smile on her face she greeted him with her best perfect-girl-next-door-A-grade-student voice. "Hi Sensei! Welcome to our school! I'm Ino Yamanaka and it's-" Her words failed her as her jaw dropped open, large blue eyes growing even wider as she stared up at the man standing behind the desk.

He was gorgeous! No. More than that, he was _beautiful_. Could someone who looked that good really be her new teacher? Ino couldn't decide if the gods were smiling down on her or playing some cruel joke by placing someone so delicious right in front of her yet making him totally unattainable at the same time. Oh my, those lashes! Even behind those thin rimmed glasses they cut sharp shadows against his elegant cheekbones. And that voice. So velevet soft yet somehow firm and.. Oh no wait, was he talking? If he was Ino had no idea what he had said.

The mysterious man cleared his throat, waiting for her reply.

"Uh, yes?" She said tentatively, more a question than an answer but it was accompanied by her winning smile and a few bats of her own dark lashes for good measure. Unfortunately he seemed largely unaffected by her attempts at charming him. However Ino did have the ability of being able to fill any awkward silence and she most definitely loved the sound of her own voice so as always she pressed on as the man she was trying to impress began looking at her like he suspected she had a few screws loose. "Ah, as I was saying, I'm Ino Yamanaka, president of the student body and it's my job to come and make you feel welcome so if there's anything you need just ask, ne?" She neglected to mention how she was merely joint head but of course her co-president had only won because _all _the girls, including her, had voted for him and she severely doubted he had done anything worthwhile with his title ever since he'd gotten it.

"Thank you, Ino-san." His answering smile was a small one but it felt like a triumph to her, and the way he said her name… "Now if you'd take a seat I'm sure the rest of the class will be here soon."

And with that her little fantasy of him the dashing prince about to whisk away the beautiful yet tragic princess was gone. The rest of the class? She pouted, sure as soon as they got here their romantic moment would be over and he would be the talk of the whole student body. _Hmmm… I wonder what __**his**__ body looks like…_

Taking a seat in the front row Ino crossed her legs hoping to catch his eyes drift towards them, which of course they didn't, and leaned forward – azure eyes still fixed on him. "So, does Sensei have a name?"

And again there was that look like she was crazy. Obviously he had a name! Thankfully he was polite enough to humour her. "Yes, my name is Itachi."

Her smile widened as she licked her lips, rolling the name around her mouth. Itachi. Even their names sounded good together! As good as she was sure she would look on his arm. "Well, Itachi-sensei, I'm sure you'll just love it here. Everyone is really nice and they all try really hard," Ino paused, a quick glance to the still noisy corridor before she raised her hand to her mouth to quiet her words. "Although some of them just don't get it no matter how hard they try, you know? Although I'm sure they'll pay _a lot_ more attention now you're here."

As she spoke Itachi preoccupied himself with sorting various papers and books on his desk but he nodded and smiled at appropriate intervals and really that was all the encouragement Ino ever needed. Ah! Right, there was a little message she had wanted to pass on to the new teacher today. "But I guess I should warn you… There is this one boy, Sasuke Uchiha, he acts like that smart-aleck typical know it all but I've heard he cheats! You didn't hear it from me though, okay?" At her words Itachi stiffened, not that she could blame him. Cheating was a pretty big deal and yeah, okay, maybe it wasn't exactly true but there had to be some secret. No one was that perfect.

Ino's gaze flicked to the door as she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. "Speak of the devil." She muttered under her breath, expression turning sour as Sasuke gave her that cocky smile. Well, at least he couldn't claim he was that hottest boy in the school anymore! She did, however, resist the urge to pock her tongue out at him – she wouldn't want to look immature in front of Itachi after all.

Sasuke apparently didn't feel the same if the first words that came out of his mouth were anything to go by. "Itachi." He called, Ino's eyes narrowed. How could he talk so rudely to their new teacher? And when exactly did they get so chummy anyway? It was only second period and she was sure Sasuke wouldn't have gotten to school early just to chat with him – even Ino hadn't been that enthusiastic. "I didn't think you'd lower yourself to teaching trash like her."

The look on Ino's face stormed over; her subtle glare becoming an expression of pure rage, colour flooding to her cheeks. How dare he! Well, at least now Itachi would see she was right about him – not that this was enough to quell the embarrassment she was feeling. One saving grace was that Itachi dismissed Sasuke's words without even a glance in his direction.

"Sit down, Sasuke."

_Ha!_ She thought, throwing a smug glance in his direction. _He chose to believe me over you! _As always Sasuke shrugged of his words before throwing his bag down and taking a seat near the back of the class. "Whatever you say, _Itachi-sensei_." He retorted, voice just dripping with sarcasm.

"Sorry about him, Sensei! Sasuke-kun's parents must have never taught him good manners." A laugh from behind her accompanied Ino's words though she couldn't see just what he found funny about them. Itachi deserved some explanation for his rude behaviour. The man's eyebrow raised as he glanced up at her - _didn't he just look so sexy when he was sceptical?_ – before he spoke.

"Yes, I guess my brother could do with learning to be a little more polite."

My brother.

**Brother.**

Aiish, this most definitely was not Ino's day.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay.

She had to time this juuuuust right.

1 2 3

Ino lunged out, slender fingers grabbing onto the dark cloth of the other's jacket, and pulled him into his room.

Itachi's dark obsidian orbs widened as he stared down at her. "Uh, Ino-san just what do you think you're do-"

But before he had the chance to finish Ino's pearly pink lips, in her opinion the shimmery lipstick was just on the right side of sweet and innocent without looking like one of those cutesy-cute girls who acted like they always needed to be rescued, were pressed against Itachi's still slightly parted ones.

She pressed herself, and more specifically her chest, against Itachi as his frame stiffened. How cute, he was surprised! It wasn't often she got to catch an Uchiha prodigy off-guard and she had to admit it was an appealing feeling to achieve it. Her hands reached up to link around his neck and as she turned her head her nose bumped lightly against the rim of his glasses.

After a moment's pause Itachi managed to pull himself together somewhat, hands rising to firmly take hold of her shoulders and push her away from him. His dark eyebrows drew together and that familiar frown was dragging at the corners of his lips.

Ino suddenly felt deflated. The excitement and happiness from this moment fled out of her and now all she was left with was a foreboding sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. What had she been thinking again?

Oh yes, that's right.

* * *

"Sa-su-ke-kun!" She called in the way she knew the other just loved so much, rushing to fall into step with him as they left the classroom - casting one final longing look at the beautiful man still sitting at the desk, really now? Couldn't he at least glance up at her? Ino was optimistic, sure, but even she needed a little encouragement every now and again. Perhaps he was just so taken aback by her beauty that he couldn't even bring himself to look up for fear he would not be able to tear himself away. That must be it. He was a teacher after all, he couldn't give away his feelings so easily! That could be saved for when she managed to get him alone, which she most certainly would, and-

Wait, where was she again?

Oh right. Sasuke.

His only reply to her was a roll of obsidian orbs and a quickening of his pace. Ha! As if he could outrun her! Didn't he know how determined she got when a hot guy was concerned? Well, perhaps he did considering her last conquest had been him... But that was old news now.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, you're so cold," She teased, an arm reaching out to intertwine with his - holding him in place at her side. At this his eyes now narrowed, locked onto her own azure stained ones.

"What do you want Ino? As if I can't guess."

Ino was hurt. As if she was that predictable! And even if she was, what business was it of his to look so angry about it? If he had suddenly realised he wanted her for himself well it was too late. She had moved on and there was only one dark and mysterious man in her sights now. Besides, he still had half the student body falling over themselves to be with him - including billboard-brow Sakura, of course.

"Me? Nothing, nothing." She brushed the pale locks from her face and threw him her award winning smile. "I just wanted to compliment you on your last test score, amazing!"

Sasuke scoffed, as per usual the reminder of the few points he had beaten her with brought the smallest of smiles to his lips but right now Ino was willing to let it go. She had more important things than grades to think about right now.

"That last question, such a pain, eh?" She pressed on, though she knew perfectly well it hadn't been for the raven haired boy. "I just wish I was as clever as you, sometimes I think I'll never get it."

To her surprise the other turned to her, a warm smile on that handsome face of his. He had never smiled at her like that, not even when she'd brought him that homemade tomato soup when he was sick! Maybe he really did want her now...

"I'm sure that's not true," He reassured her, though in truth his kindness was beginning to unnerve her. Even her inflated ego couldn't cope with this much of a change for no apparent reason. "Maybe you just need a little extra help, eh?"

Perfect! She had been hoping to ask if maybe Itachi-sensei would be willing to dish out some private tutoring, he was so patient and gentle that she was sure he couldn't say no if she asked really nicely, but before she could get the question out Sasuke was talking again. _Aish! Let a girl get a word in edge ways!_

"Perhaps you'd let me tutor you?" He asked, lids lowered over those dark eyes in a way she had only ever imagined before. Her mouth hung open in shock, was this some sort of dream? No, it couldn't be. If anything this would be a dream she would have had yesterday, she had moved on... Hadn't she?

"Sure!" She managed to blurt out after an awkwardly long stretch of silence on her part - one Sasuke normally would have made fun of but for now he stayed silent.

"That's great!" And he really looked like he meant it too! "Come round mine after school, you know where it is."

Yes, she did know she had been there many times though at least this time she had an invitation.

She was running late. Ino rushed down the last few corners in an awkward half-run, not wanting to look too worn out when she finally got there. Slowing as she reached Sasuke's street Ino adjusted her definitely-not-appropriate-for-school skirt and quickly checked her make-up. Happy with the reflection that greeted her she tucked the small mirror away and strode up the path, knuckles rapping lightly on the glass of their front door which was a few minutes later opened by a ruffled looking still in uniform Sasuke.

Well, she supposed he was lucky enough to actually look good in that wretched thing the headmaster made them wear.

Despite how he had acted earlier she was still surprised to see him greet her with a smile, a slight blush managing to reach her cheeks as he did so. Luckily her feelings for him were marginally under control now so this was the only reaction it stirred in her, there was a time when she would have tackle-clinged him right where he stood for a smile like that. Although this wouldn't stop her bragging about it to Sakura later, she was so funny when she got jealous.

"You're later than I expected," His eyes swept over her new outfit, an eyebrow raising as he did so.

"Uh yeah.. I got paint on my shirt during art class so I had to rush home and change." Ino was thankful they didn't share that class or he would know they had been sketching that lesson, and she had been too busy chatting away to the pinkette to do much of that anyway.

Without comment he stepped aside to let her in and Ino gawped at their immaculate house. In the past she hadn't got any further than the threshold to drop of gifts for Sasuke and she suddenly felt ashamed thinking of the state of her own home. Ino was known for leaving clothes and make up strewn throughout the house and her father was often too busy with work to have time to clean up after her.

After the usual pleasantries were exchanged between the blonde and Sasuke's parents - though she wasn't sure pleasantries was quite the right word when referring to Fugaku, was he always that grumpy looking or had Sasuke put in a bad word about her? – the pair settled down for some work. Well, Ino did at least. The typically grumpy teen had seemingly returned to his usual countenance and had thrown himself down on the sofa, barely giving her a second glance since she had arrived. Ino severely hoped this bi-polar behaviour wasn't hereditary. But no, Itachi was far too mature to be acting like this.

Thinking of Itachi, though to be honest when hadn't she been that day?, reminded Ino just why she was here. In her best uninterested voice, flipping blonde tresses over her shoulder, she asked. "So, your brother not around?"

"Nope. He's out."

Gah! Did Sasuke have to be so awkward? Out? Out could mean anything! Perhaps he was with his girlfriend, boyfriend even. It didn't matter to Ino who, she would just have to hope they weren't very attractive…

"Oh yeah? Any idea when he'll be back? Perhaps he could help us look over this test." The last bit was tacked on after a moment. She didn't want to look to desperate, after all.

"No idea. He normally stays at the school pretty late." The boy's tone was still as closed off as ever. Why had he even invited her round if he was just going to act like his usual moody self? If he thought playing hard to get was going to keep her interested he had another thing coming. At least he was giving her some of the details she was looking for. At school? Well that was much better than off with some other girl.

"Ahh," Ino left it at that, shuffling through the papers she had lain out on the coffee table – not that this managed to hold her attention for long eyes quickly tracking back to the window trying to catch sight of long raven locks. "Do you think he'll be back for dinner? Or maybe he's going over to his girlfriend's for the night…?"

Sasuke actually let out a laugh at this, though it wasn't a kind one. She wasn't fooling him, she doubted she would have managed to fool anyone, but did it really have to be Sasuke she had to weasel information out of? Anyone else would have been happy to give it to her, she got on with almost everyone in their year. Alright, maybe not _everyone_…

"He doesn't have a girlfriend." Ino couldn't help the massive grin that slid onto her face, she did manage to hold back the little squeals of delight that threatened to leak from her lips, however. That was, until Sasuke chose to speak again. "I don't think he's even interested in anyone, no one since Anko."

"Anko?" Who the hell was THAT? She sounded like a no good hussy to Ino, not that she was biased or anything.

"Yeah," Sasuke leaned forward, corners of his lips turned up and eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "The love of his life, you know? She was his teacher in college, totally broke his heart."

Ino's mouth gaped, incomprehensible words of anger and protests lingering on her tongue. How was she supposed to compete with the love of his life?! And she was his teacher? What kind of low-life no good-

Wait.

"So… he was her student when they were dating?" All sorts of ideas were flooding Ino's mind. If he had been in that kind of relationship… maybe he wouldn't find her affections so outlandish. Sasuke merely gave her a look as though she was a little slow. Okay yes, maybe he had already said that but Ino really couldn't see someone as innocent as Itachi being in that sort of a relationship, he was just so sweet! And yes she could tell that already even though they had only met once, it was something about those eyes…

"Yeah, he said he wouldn't normally have risked it but she was just so forward that he couldn't help himself." Sasuke shrugged as if it was no big deal. Boys, she rolled her eyes, of course it was a big deal! Ino was always being accused of being too forward! It wasn't her fault people didn't know how to be friendly nowadays.

Ino opened her mouth ready to bombard the other with yet more questions about his sexy older brother, so pleased he was actually cooperating for once, when that velvety voice that she would already recognise anywhere sounded from somewhere behind her.

"Sasuke, I'm glad to see you're focusing on your homework for once."

Ino couldn't help but drink in the sight of him. Her memory hadn't done him justice, how could she have spent all those years fawning over Sasuke and not even known that Itachi lived under the same roof? She must have been blinded by love.

"Ah, hello Ino-san." Itachi gave her a gentle smile, one much nicer than the constant smirks she got from Sasuke, accompanied by a small nod of his head. He had remembered her name! And he must have had so many people introduce themselves, it being his first day and all.

"Hi Itachi-sensei!" Enthusiastic as ever Ino lifted her hand to give him an exaggerated wave, overly pleased with the small chuckle it produced from him. So cute!

"I'll start focusing on my homework more when they make it worth my time, Niisan." Sasuke could act as cool as he liked but he couldn't help the genuine smile, possibly the first Ino had ever seen, that lit up his face when Itachi walked through the door. At least he wasn't totally heartless then. "Besides, we got a little distracted from our work."

"Oh, is that so?" By now Itachi had busied himself with flicking through the various items of post that had been left for him on the side, Ino watched as his slender fingers flicked through the selection of envelopes. A deep flush spread across Ino's cheeks as she realised what Sasuke had meant, silently urging him not to mention the topic of their conversation. What was he doing? Was that why he had told her all that stuff, just so he could go and have a good laugh at her by telling Itachi?

"Yeah, you remember Anko don't you?" Oh God, he was bringing up his ex-girlfriend. How was she going to explain asking about her?

Itachi eyed his brother suspicion as he paused his assessment of the items in his hand, a look of confusion clouding his features. "Of course, how could I forget?"

Before Sasuke could answer his mother popped her head round the door, Ino quickly rearranged her features to hide the horror she had felt at hearing how Itachi could not possibly forget this other woman. He could if Ino had anything to do with it.

"Sasuke, Itachi, could you two please set the table?" Her kind eyes landed on Ino. "Will you be staying for dinner?"

Ino was quick to agree, it wasn't as if she was going to pass up the opportunity to sit across the table from Itachi. Maybe their hands could touch as he passed her the salt…

Once she had dragged herself out of her fantasies of them falling in love over the mashed potato she saw they had left her alone in the living room. On hindsight this was probably a bad idea as Ino wasn't very good at not letting her curiosity get the better of her. Itachi's room must only be up those stairs and she was sure she could make excuses about not being able to find the bathroom if anyone were to catch her.

She hadn't even finished justifying her own actions to herself by the time she reached the landing. She already knew that Sasuke's room was second on the right and – don't look at me like that! A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do – the door left ajar on her left showed signs of being their parent's room. Cautiously she turned the handle to her side, letting the door slip open with the slightest push from her slender fingers.

It was as organised as the rest of the house and there were few personal items lingering about the place for her to really get a feel for him, little more than a few family photos lining the dresser and she had to admit that Sasuke had been cute as a baby. Catching sight of one showing the brothers at the beach Ino picked up the frame, giggling at Sasuke's pudginess. It was a pity she wouldn't be able to tease him about it later. Setting it down again her eyes glanced at the letter lying beneath it. The writing was messy but she didn't need to read it to tell what it was about. She could figure that out by the name scribbled at the bottom. Anko.

Ino scowled. Ex-girlfriend? Then why was she still writing him? Or maybe he had kept old letters from her, maybe that was what he had been hoping for when he was looking through the post earlier with such eagerness. At the subtle creak of floorboards from the hallway Ino jumped, pushing the paper back into place before turning to face the door.

"Ino-san, are you up here?"

Great, Itachi himself was going to catch her rifling through his things. At least he had no reason to think of her as a crazy stalker, not yet anyway, so she hoped her feeble excuse might just get her out of this unscathed.

Unless… Well Sasuke had said Itachi liked his girls to be forward.


End file.
